


In the Land of Giants

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Human GC plays with LEGOs, Humans GCBC and Benny, LEGO boys in the real world, change my mind, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: Dimension hopping could be seen as a fun getaway adventure or an incredibly dangerous thing to do.When Benny wants to go and Emmet meets a wizard who can help make it happen what's Bad Cop to do other than relent and take a trip with them? What could possibly go wrong?
Kudos: 17





	In the Land of Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Loose LEGOs in the real world. What could go wrong, am I right?
> 
> A lot could go wrong actually.
> 
> But it'll be a fun adventure, right?

Dimension hopping, as Unikitty had once said, was fun in theory, but not practice. There were rules to follow both in getting to a new dimension and during a stay in said dimension. It could be dangerous if done wrong and, depending on the inhabitants of the other dimension, could prove fatal. 

That said... 

“C’mon, B! Emmet met a guy who says it’s perfectly safe!” Benny begged the officer in front of him, scooting into Bad Cop’s path while he tried to sidestep the astronaut.

“For th’last time, no!” the cop finally shouted in annoyance. “Your weird pink cat friend says it’s dangerous and potentially deadly! I don’t care who Brickowski met or what they say! No!”

“Aw, you’re no fun!”

With a long drawn out sigh Benny floated out of his companion’s way and hung in midair with a pout. Bad Cop huffed at the display and grumbled.

“Yeah, well, I’d rather be a stick in th’mud and alive versus a ball of sunshine and dead. You’ll get over it.”

“Or...” the astronaut drew out the word in an almost sing-song voice, “I could go off without you and just go with Emmet. Not like you could stop me if I really wanted to go.”

Bad Cop grit his teeth and growled. “Don’t make me toss y’in a jail cell, Ben.”

“It wouldn’t hold me and you know it, B. I’d just build my way out.”

“Why d’y’even want t’go t’another dimension anyway?”

“You don’t think it’d be fun?”

“I think it’d be dangerous and stupid.”

“Yeah, maybe, but it’d be fun!”

“Sometimes I worry about ya, Ben.”

Benny laughed at that and just like that he was back in a chipper mood. But much to Bad Cop’s irritance he wasn’t about to let the subject drop. “What’s Good Cop think about it?”

 _“I think it does sound a bit dangerous, but it could be fun seeing a whole new world.”_ Good Cop sounded far too excited for his other half’s liking.

“He says it sounds dangerous.” Bad Cop grit out.

_“But could be fun! Don’t only say half of what I say!”_

“Fine! If we go will y’both shut up?” the cop snapped out loud.

“Absolutely!” Benny cheered. “I’ll be the quietest person you’ve ever met!”

“Wouldn’t that be th’day...” Bad Cop sighed. “Let’s just find Brickowski and see about his dimension hopping friend...”

‘Friend’ was putting the word mildly just as Emmet was want to do with everything. In reality the two had met only days prior and the topic of dimension hopping had come up completely randomly. The strange man was a wizard- one that Bad Cop was sure he’d fought at least a few times before. At least he didn’t seem to hold any grudge against the cop now that President Business’s reign was over.

“So y’know how t’do this whole dimension hopping procedure and can guarantee th’safety behind it?” Bad Cop asked skeptically.

“Oh, of course!” the wizard replied. “And it’s super easy to get back too! I just give you a magic crystal and you chant at it when you want to come back.”

“Chanting? Do we need to know Latin or something?” Emmet asked.

The wizard raised a brow and chuckled. “Nah, just plain old English. You kind of just say ‘take me home’ like three or four times since it’s a round trip thing. Then, boom, you’re back in good old Bricksburg after having fun somewhere else!”

“Sounds pretty simple. See, B? Doesn’t sound dangerous at all.” Benny said. He nudged his elbow against the cop who growled at him for it and took a step away.

“Yeah, sounds simple enough. Let’s go. What could possibly go wrong?” The words were seeped in sarcasm, but Benny and Emmet didn’t seem to care about that. All they heard was Bad Cop giving them the okay.

Minutes later they had their magic soaked crystal with a preloaded round trip destination housed within. The wizard gave them warning not to be seen by the creatures of the dimension they would be visiting and not to lose the crystal as it was their only way home.

“Why shouldn’t we be seen?” Benny had asked. “Are they dangerous?”

“Well... You could say that?” the wizard answered cautiously. “I’ve been there once before. They’re giants. Big enough to swallow you whole if they wanted to. So just don’t be seen as a precaution.”

“Oh. Got it!”

“That doesn’t concern you? At all?” Bad Cop stared at the astronaut in shock, though at this point he wasn’t sure why. Master Builders were strange and most seemed to have some sort of ingrained death wish.

“Nope! Sounds like a stealth adventure!” Benny said excitedly. “Now let’s go!”

Emmet had the crystal so it was his rule that they all held hands while travelling. To prevent them from losing each other, he said.

Bad Cop called bologna on that the instant he found himself alone in a strange new place.

“Brickowski!” he yelled. “Ben!”

Silence greeted his calls.

He looked around slowly. A flat expanse of marbled browns stretched before him in all directions with not so much as a single stud in sight. Walking along the strange landscape in one direction showed that the ground simply fell away at a certain distance and peering over the edge showed an incredibly long fall to a black and white checkered ground. Glancing to both sides of himself showed the ground dropping away in a neatly cut line as far as he could see.

“Floating island.” he mumbled. “Ben would come in handy here.”

 _“We have another issue besides not knowing where Benny and Emmet are.”_ Good Cop said slowly.

“Which is?”

_“We’re in a wide open space with no cover. If one of this dimension’s residences comes through here they could spot us easily.”_

He hadn’t thought of that. And the universe must have been out to get him for at that moment the heavy sound of what could only be footsteps reached him- headed right in his direction from the sound of them.

 _“What do we do?”_ Good Cop was beginning to panic and it seeped into his other half. Bad Cop found himself frozen and unable to turn away from the doorway.

Then the giant appeared.

 _Man Upstairs_ was it _big_!

If it stood beside the Octan Tower it easily could have dwarfed the building even to the infinitieth floor! The fact that it was person-shaped eased just a touch of his fears, but it was still so wrong looking! It had weird growths on the sides of its head and on the space between its eyes and mouth and its hands ended in several claws! Beyond the disturbing wrongness of the creature though, it looked oddly familiar. It wore a black jacket unzipped to expose a white shirt underneath, black pants with a belt, and heavy looking boots.

 _“It almost looks like our clothes?”_ Good Cop questioned slowly.

They would have debated that if not for the fact that the creature suddenly stopped a few steps toward them and they realized it had spotted them. Bad Cop once more went entirely stiff and held his breath as the thing walked right up to where he stood on the edge of the floating island and raised a brow while staring down at him. Its mouth opened, exposing a flash of sharp looking teeth, and the cops began to see their lives flash before their eyes. Then the creature’s head turned back toward the doorway and a voice louder than any they’d ever heard boomed from it.

“Hey, Gair! Y’left one of your little guys on th’table again!”

Entirely impossible, but the creature had Bad Cop’s voice! And the voice that called back from an unseen location mirrored Good Cop’s!

“I did? Which one is it?”

Again they found that stare pinning them down, but again the creature turned away from them to yell at the unseen answerer. “I think it’s a cop, but it’s different from th’rest. Did y’order a new one?”

“What do you mean it’s different? I haven’t ordered anything new in months...”

Suddenly there was a second giant walking toward them from out of the doorway. It looked identical to the first, but a large pair of rounded glasses perched over its eyes and its clothes were different. A light blue sweater, gray pants, and socks. This one drew close as well, but frowned as it stared at them.

“Hello.” it greeted in a mumble with Good Cop’s voice. “You are a new one, aren’t you? Where’d you come from?”

For a split second Bad Cop almost replied, but then a multi-clawed hand was reaching for him and he mentally cursed his frozen body for not letting him move. The giant’s grip was gentle, but being picked up higher than he already was made him dizzy. All he could do was frown up at the creature and try not to shake in its grip as it stared at him. Funny enough it had Good Cop’s innocent eyed gaze.

Then it pulled off his helmet and panic flooded through both of them as it turned him around to stare at his now exposed other half. Good Cop smiled nervously up at the giant, unable to move as he wasn’t the fronting personality at the time.

“Oh, that’s cute!” the giant exclaimed in a way that made both cops’ nerves momentarily pause. “Look at this, Brad. He’s got a grumpy frown and aviators on one side, but a cute pair of glasses and a little smile on the other side.”

“Huh. Looks like it’s going for the ol’ good cop, bad cop routine.” the other creature said in amusement.

Their helmet was put back on then much to their relief.

“Well I don’t know where you came from, buddy, but I’ve got a good spot for you.” the Good Cop voiced creature told them.

With his back facing the giant now, Bad Cop watched the scenery fly by as he was carried around. Snippets of objects that looked so much like things from home, yet incredibly different at the same time, flashed by. It was a lot to take in all at once. Just as he began to grow sick from it all and again debated on trying to converse with the giant, they stopped and he found himself being lowered.

“There we go.” the gentle voice said. “You look like you know what to do, so train these rookies right.” Then with a chuckle they vanished from view and Bad Cop watched them leave the area.

Slowly he looked around in both amazement and a bit of terror. He’d been set down outside of a police station- an actual brick built station. He could even see people inside the building through the windows. And looking around the area showed him an entire city stretching as far as he could see. It was unnerving how quiet everything was though.

 _“Bad?”_ Good Cop asked quietly. _“This is all very strange. People exist in this dimension too, but the whole city seems so... artificial and manufactured. It’s like when Business ran things, but a bit... warmer feeling, I guess? Do you think we’re like pets to the giant creatures here?”_

Bad Cop’s frown deepened at the thought. “I don’t know. But that would beat being their dinner at least. Let’s see if we can get some answers. Maybe someone’s seen Ben or Brickowski.”

He walked up to the station and pulled open the door to step inside, knowing his fellow officers would be more help than a random citizen. The closest person was sat at a desk close to the door with her head bowed over an open laptop. She wasn’t typing anything though so Bad Cop opted to clear his throat quietly so as not to scare her out of her reading.

“Excuse me, ma’am.” he said. “I was wondering if anyone could help me locate two missing citizens. We’ve been separated an’ we’re not from around here. I need t’find them as soon as possible.”

He waited for a solid thirty seconds before he realized the woman wasn’t going to answer him. She hadn’t so much as lifted her head to look at him when he spoke- outright ignoring his very presence. He grit his teeth as his anger began to rise, but felt Good Cop reach up to swap them out before he could begin to yell.

“I’m awfully sorry to interrupt your reading, miss, but I really do need to find my friends quickly.” he tried. “Even if you could point me to someone else who might be able to help?”

Still she ignored them entirely. Good Cop sagged and stepped away from her desk, peeking back to see the screen in front of her displaying some sort of fuzzy image that may have been a news article. She wasn’t even changing screens- just staring at that one section of news silently. For some reason the sight rubbed him the wrong way.

With a shake of his head Good Cop turned and wandered down the short hallway at the front of the building and came across an officer sitting down, leaned back in his chair, with his hat across his face. Taking a nap on the job. Despite the odd situation, he felt his other half stir in the back of his head with irritation.

 _“No wonder th’giant told us t’train these rookies.”_ Bad Cop growled lightly. _“This is pathetic. No excuse for it. Time for a wake up call!”_

The two switched again and Bad Cop stalked closer to the sleeping officer with teeth bared. “Wake up!” he shouted. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he grabbed hold of the edge of the officer’s chair and upended it, spilling the man onto the floor. He expected sputtering and flailing, the usual reaction to being dumped out of a chair while sleeping, but he hit the floor solidly and didn’t budge. He didn’t so much as twitch. Bad Cop stared in shock. 

“What the...” he mumbled. 

Cautiously he extended a hand and rolled the man onto his back. His entire body stayed in place as he rolled, posed as if still reclining in his chair. Though his hat had fallen from his face exposing wide open unblinking eyes and a cheeky grin. Bad Cop gasped as he backed away. The way the man’s body was stuck and how his eyes appeared so lifeless was a haunting sight. 

Quickly he turned away and ran further into the building, eyes scanning every face he came across. Each and every one was frozen. Not a single person he saw made any sort of movement. Not even so much as a blink. He continued to run until he’d reached the back door, shoving his shoulder into it and continuing to run down the sidewalk into the city. He found the same thing there. Every face he saw- frozen.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been running, but eventually he had to skid to a stop as the edge of the world neared his path. Another long drop, this time to a ground of strange fluffy looking white, greeted his view. His eyes scanned quickly all around. There had to be an escape. If everyone else in that heckish city was frozen then it would only be a matter of time before one of the giants returned to freeze him as well. While he couldn’t find a way off of the floating island holding up the city, he did spot something down below that both relieved and terrified him.

“Ben!” he bellowed, cupping his hands around his mouth for added volume.

Far below in the white fluff of the ground was a small moving speck of blue. Bad Cop could just barely make out the shape of the astronaut, but he knew who it was. Unfortunately he didn’t seem to hear the shouting cop. If he could get Benny’s attention then the spaceman could float up to him and they could get around much easier between the two of them. Hopefully Emmet, the one who’d had the teleportation crystal, could be found soon as well and they could all go home. But before that he had to actually get Benny to notice him way up above.

Then one of the giants came around a corner in the distance and Bad Cop felt his blood run cold.

“Ben!” Bad Cop shouted again in vain. “Look out! Hide!”

He watched in horror as the giant’s head swiveled toward his voice then down to the moving speck of blue and a look of disgust twisted beneath the dark glasses. In a few quick strides the gap between them was closed and the cop’s vision seemed to go into slow motion as he watched Benny turn toward the giant while the other raised a foot off the ground, moved it over top of the astronaut’s form, and brought it down with a quick stomp.

Bad and Good both screamed. Then Bad Cop scrabbled into an alleyway close by as the giant’s head turned toward them.

 _“It’s killed Benny!”_ Good Cop’s voice was full of terror and cracked as if already he’d started to cry. Bad Cop didn’t blame him. His own eyes watered and he had to fight to keep the tears from spilling. _“Oh, Bad, what are we going to do?”_

Before Bad Cop could answer his other half he peeked around the corner to find a terrible sight. The giant had leaned down and was rising again with a bit of blue clutched in one hand. Benny’s body hung halfway from a fist and Bad Cop fought down a sudden bought of nausea. The giant, for some reason, was looking down at the tiny figure with clear confusion on its face.

“Gair?” it called out in the Bad Cop-like voice. “I found a blue spaceman beneath th’city table.”

“What?” came an answering call. Minutes later the second giant appeared. It glanced at the body being offered to it and lifted Benny from the other’s hand with an equally confused look. “This one definitely isn’t mine. First the officer and now an astronaut... Where are these new minifigs coming from?”

“Not a clue.” the first giant said. “But if you’ve got no place for that one I know Ben would like it. He’s got quite a few spacemen in different colors, but I don’t think I’ve seen a blue one at his place yet.”

The other giant, the Good Cop voiced one, took another glance at Benny laying in his hand. Bad Cop hated watching and knowing that one of his friends was now gone. Benny had wanted to do this for fun, but look where it had landed him. It was going to hurt, but he needed to find Emmet and they needed to leave before they all ended up dead.

“Funny thing is,” he paused when the giant with his voice spoke again, “I swear I saw it moving in the carpet. I thought it was a bug and stepped on it.”

“Well I think you broke him. Look at the crack in his helmet, Brad. You don’t think Benny will mind getting a broken minifig as a gift?”

Wait. Bad Cop frowned. Benny? Was there a giant version of him in this dimension as well?

“Nah. Ben likes th’old retro figures. He’s got a red one with a broken arm so I doubt a cracked helmet’ll upset him.”

Bad Cop had been about to turn and leave, but had to duck down in the alley when the Good Giant, as he decided to refer to it, stepped closer and lay Benny’s body nearby.

“Alright. He’s coming over soon, right? You can give that one to him if you think he’d like it. I don’t have any space themed sections built anyway and an astronaut doesn’t really fit into a city.”

Bad Cop waited until he could hear the two giants walking away then he turned the corner and peered out of the alleyway. Quickly he darted over to Benny’s body and fell to his knees beside him, having to swipe the corner of his shades to prevent a tear leaking out.

“Oh, Ben...” he practically whispered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you... I’m... We’re both going t’miss you...” He reached out to give the astronaut’s helmet a gentle pat before allowing Good Cop to switch out for his own final words.

Good Cop had nothing to say though. His words were caught in his throat as he fought back a sob, not wanting to alert anyone in the area. Instead he just about flung himself over Benny and wrapped his arms around the limp form, squeezing tightly and burying his face against the blue space suit to let out his tears. He stayed that way for a good minute before feeling a mental nudge from his other half.

_“C’mon, Good... We need t’find Brickowski and get out of here.”_

Good Cop sniffled and clutched the astronaut tighter. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to have to say goodbye to his friend. But Bad Cop was right. If they didn’t leave soon then this could happen to them or to Emmet if the giants found him first. Reluctantly Good Cop’s grip on Benny loosened and he began to pull away slowly.

A sudden tug on the cop’s shirt bottom stopped him. Then a tiny noise caught his attention and Good Cop jerked backward in a snap, eyes wide as he stared at the body in his arms.

Benny’s eyes were cracked open and a pained smile pulled at his lips.

“Benny!” Good Cop shouted in joy. He crushed the other in another hug until Benny’s hand patted at his hip. Then the cop pulled back and laughed, voice full of relief. “You’re not dead! Thank The Man Upstairs!”

“Yeah.” Benny croaked in reply. “Everything hurts like heck though... Gonna be feeling that for days...”

Carefully Good Cop helped him to his feet and slung one of Benny’s arms over his shoulder, supporting what felt like most of the astronaut’s weight until space logic took over and helped them both out. After that the cop steered them into a nearby apartment building and sat Benny in what looked like the only chair in the room.

“This whole place is weird.” he told Good Cop. “And where’s Emmet?”

“We haven’t seen him.” the cop replied. 

“That’s just great. Wasn’t that crystal supposed to keep us together? When we get back home I’m finding that wizard and giving him a piece of my mind.”

“You and me both, Benny.”

_“Don’t forget about me.”_

“And Bad Cop too.”

They went quiet after that, waiting for Benny to recover enough to keep moving and keeping their ears open. Just about the time the astronaut slid out of his seat there came a loud chime that seemed to echo all around for a few seconds. Neither of them knew what it was about, but they agreed that it couldn’t be good news. Far off voices caught their attentions, but words couldn’t be made out. Then they began to grow closer and the two listened silently with nerves alight.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, B.” a voice identical to Benny’s came.

“I mean, I really didn’t.” the Bad Giant. “I was serious when I said it just showed up. Gair doesn’t know where it came from and y’know I don’t collect them.”

“You expect me to believe a _retro astronaut_ just appeared out of the blue? The one minifig you know that I collect?”

“It is th’truth, Ben.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The Benny Giant laughed. “I’m just excited to see it. I’ve never seen a blue one before! It must be like the gray one where you need pieces from different sets to make it, but it’s not an official character. Or it’s a custom!”

“Maybe, Ben. You’d know better than me. It’s right...” 

The two hiding figures went absolutely still when that voice paused. The sound of shuffling was coming from outside the apartment walls and they both knew the giant must be searching for them.

“That’s strange...” came the voice again. “Gair put it down right here.”

“Maybe it got up and walked away?” the Benny Giant said in a voice that sounded joking.

More footsteps neared after a minute and the Good Giant’s voice piped up. “Hello, Benny.” A short pause. “Please don’t break the houses, Brad. What are you even doing?”

“Looking for th’spaceman. It wasn’t here.”

“But I put it down right in front of the alley? What do you mean it wasn’t there?”

While the giants talked and questioned and searched the area, Good Cop and Benny began plotting their escape with hushed voices.

“I could take a few bricks out of the wall and we could make a break for it.” Benny suggested.

“Can you do that without a sound?” Good Cop asked.

Benny hummed and walked over to the further wall away from the giants, looking over the brickwork with a critical eye. “Maybe?” he finally said. “But what else could we do? They’re too big to fight. If we can get far enough away I could build a spaceship and we’d be able to fly past them, but building will make noise.”

Good Cop glanced around worriedly. What other choice did they have? “Okay. Take out only as much as you need and be as quiet as possible.”

Benny nodded and went back to scanning over the wall in search of the weakest point. He’d never had to be entirely silent when taking anything apart. It would be much easier if he could just smack the wall and bring the whole thing down, but this wasn’t the time to bust out his Master Breaker ability. That and it would be incredibly dangerous with the two _inside_ the building. So he kept looking until a partially broken brick caught his eye, silently wished for luck, and started popping bricks loose. Not a sound was made and he thanked The Man Upstairs.

A hole was formed just big enough for the two to squeeze out of and they quickly did so. The giants were just on the other side of the building, still talking and searching by the sounds of it. Benny and Good Cop stealthily inched their way away from the apartment and back to the police station where the cop had first started, sneaking in through the back door and making their way through the building.

“Shouldn’t we ask for help?” Benny asked. “There are plenty of people in here! Excuse me, miss?”

“It won’t do any good.” Good Cop grabbed the astronaut’s arm and pulled him away from the woman frozen to her computer screen. “Something’s wrong with this place, Benny. It’s like they’ve all been frozen.”

Benny seemed to have a moment of panic hearing that. “You don’t think the Kragle exists here too, do you?” 

The question had crossed the cop’s mind, but what he’d seen here wasn’t the same as what he’d seen back then. 

“No. At least it’s nothing like when Business used it.”

The astronaut hummed under his breath. If it wasn’t the Kragle’s doing then he wondered why people would be frozen. Maybe he didn’t want to know. Either way he didn’t stop again and let Good Cop continue to pull him through the building. Just before they stepped through the front door he was jerked to the side and pressed against the wall, suddenly Bad Cop fronting and pressing an arm across Benny’s chest.

“They’ve moved t’this side.” the cop whispered. “Darn them.”

“Really, Brad? Did you have to knock a hole in the apartment building?” the Good Giant sounded exasperated.

“I didn’t touch that building. How would th’spaceman get in there anyway?” the Bad Giant shot back.

“Well it didn’t put a hole in itself. And the bricks are so neatly stacked it couldn’t have just fallen apart.”

“Good news!” the Benny Giant called out. “The astronaut isn’t on the floor or under the couch!”

“...Ben. Th’couch is on th’other side of th’room. How would it get over there?”

“I dunno? Falling off the table and getting kicked?”

“This is ridiculous.” Bad Cop grumbled.

Benny nodded in agreement. If they didn’t do something soon they were going to get caught. Who knew what would happen to them then.

“Hello up there!”

The cop and astronaut both froze, looked right at each other, then rushed to look out the door. Unfortunately the three giants had also looked up when the voice called out. Every one of them stared at the lone figure waving for attention just outside the station.

Emmet.

“That idiot!” Bad Cop hissed as a trio of voices blended together from the giants.

“They make minifigs with voices now? Cool!”

“It’s... It’s moving by itself.”

“I _definitely_ didn’t order that.”

What happened next was a flurry of movement that seemed at once to go much too fast and slow motion. 

The Benny Giant darted forward, wide grin plastered on his face, and reached out toward Emmet. The construction worker took a single step back with a nervous expression before ultimately standing his ground. Benny broke free from Bad Cop’s restraining arm and dashed past before he could be stopped, shouldering open the door and screaming out Emmet’s name. Bad Cop swore and took off after him, wishing that he’d brought his blaster. The arrival of the two made the giants freeze again, but all too soon they were being crowded by the three.

Bad Cop and Benny each took a protective stance in front of Emmet, an arm from both slung across the construction worker’s chest while they leaned toward the danger.

“Stay back, all of you!” Bad Cop barked.

The sound of his voice seemed to surprise them and he wondered why until the Bad Giant leaned down and swiped him up with no effort. Bad Cop struggled in the somewhat tight grip, but the giant wasn’t letting go. The ground disappeared far below and he swallowed hard as he came face to face, far too close for comfort, with the massive aviators.

“Why d’y’sound like me?” the giant asked in a strangely soft voice.

“You’re th’one who sounds like _me_.” Bad Cop growled back.

A moment later the Good Giant snorted and both Bads turned to face him.

“Sorry.” the other said in a tone that implied he wasn’t sorry in the least. “That was just a very Brad thing to say. You two seem very similar.”

Before Bad Cop could do or say anything else, he felt his other half dive at a chance and switched out.

“Would that make us the same way then, buddy?” Good Cop asked while smiling at his giant version.

The Good Giant’s eyes widened slightly before a smile replaced the surprised look. He chuckled quietly then held out a hand toward them, making a ‘hand it over’ motion with those extra claws. With a huff the Bad Giant dumped the little cop onto the other’s palm and Good Cop found himself being lowered carefully toward him friends. He hopped off his perch and quickly joined the other two, Benny grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him close when he got near enough.

“Guys.” Emmet tried to hold back an amused laugh, but his voice held the joy. “It’s fine. These three are just like The Man Upstairs. I don’t think they’re going to hurt us.”

A sea of incredulous and confused faces greeted his words. Maybe it was time for an explanation...

After Emmet’s tale of his time in the world of The Man Upstairs and the three all pitching in stories to the giants about why they were there, things turned out a lot more relaxed.

“So these... miniature figures,” Good Cop said slowly, “aren’t actually frozen living people?”

“That’s right.” the Good Giant, or Gair as he’d introduced himself, answered. “They’re made of plastic. Never alive in the first place. It’s very strange that they look like you and your friends though.”

“Very strange. But also a very big relief to know they aren’t real.”

He glanced around to see how the others were doing and smiled catching sight of them. The Bad Giant, Brad, was taking lessons from Emmet on how to construct apartments. Brad in turn had dug out a small stack of instructions to share with the construction worker which had him practically bouncing in excitement. More excited was he that a newly built apartment floor had been modeled after his old one back home- complete with a double decker couch that Brad had told him was strange, but also interesting enough to add to a few more rooms.

Across from them at a separate working area stood the Benny Giant, having told them to just call him Ben to avoid confusion, and the smaller Benny. The two had instantly discovered a shared interest in spaceships and were both busy building various models. Benny, of course, was much faster at it and had managed to whip up a near identical copy of the spaceship he’d built during the fight of TAKOS Tuesday. He’d been upset to learn that the bricks of that dimension wouldn’t fly, but he’d puffed up happily when Ben freaked out over the spaceship and stated that it would be proudly displayed where everyone could see it.

Time passed by quickly with everyone bonding. Soon the lights outside were dimmed then replaced with the dark of night and the three visitors decided it would be best to return home. If they were gone too long someone might begin to worry about them and none of them wanted to be the cause of a search party.

“Are you sure I can’t still take Benny home with me?” Ben asked, voice light and joking. 

“No, Ben.” Brad replied anyway. 

“Do you think you’ll come back in the future?” Gair asked after a moment.

“Who knows?” Emmet said with a shrug.

“We might. It’s pretty fun here!” Benny added.

“Alright, everybody, are we ready to go home?” Good Cop asked. The teleportation crystal was in his hand, having gotten it from Emmet so as not to have it lost while he went into construction mode. With affirmation from his friends he held out both hands toward them and the three joined together in a circle. As the wizard had told them they chanted out and after a few rounds they disappeared from the room in a flash of bright light.

“Not again...” Good Cop mumbled as he looked around to find himself alone. “Emmet! Benny!”

This time, however, an answering call from both of them greeted him and he sighed in relief. Emmet popped into existence from within a bush, having landed in the town park, and jogged up to the cop after freeing himself from the branches. Benny had landed on top of a small building and floated down toward his friends.

“We should totally do that again some time!” the astronaut cheered. “It was so much fun!”

Good Cop winced as he held up the crystal. It was split cleanly in two and the halves were splintered badly as well. “Not with this stone, I’m afraid.” 

“Aw shoot.”

“We could always find that wizard again?” Emmet suggested. 

“Maybe. Or maybe we find someone more experienced so we don’t end up separated in the next universe.” Good Cop said. He tossed the broken crystal into a waste bin in the park when they walked by. “Do you think anyone would believe where we were?”

Benny snorted and a grin plastered itself to his face. “Heck no. No one else would believe we just had contact with three beings like The Man Upstairs. I don’t think anyone but our group even believes that Emmet saw him.”

“Well we know what we saw. And that makes it special.” Emmet said with a smile. “And next time we can bring the others along so they can see for themselves!”

“Yeah! We can make a big group trip of it!”

“As long as we know it will be _safe_.”

“Awesome! It’s a date!”

The cop and astronaut both smiled in amusement and chuckled at Emmet’s wording, but didn’t say anything. Whatever they called it it sounded fun to each of them. And once they could find someone with more experience in dimension hopping they would definitely be taking another trip with as many of their friends as they could. There would be plenty more adventures in the future, but for now they had a certain wizard to find.

They all wanted to give the guy a piece of their mind.

Bad Cop wanted to give him a chair to the head too.

**Author's Note:**

> Emmet standing his ground and being almost unafraid of Ben coming at him because he's faced The Man Upstairs and the Mini Man Upstairs before!


End file.
